<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Man Steals the Bride by Msmelanie, Roseart Hearth (Msmelanie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631764">Best Man Steals the Bride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msmelanie/pseuds/Msmelanie'>Msmelanie</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msmelanie/pseuds/Roseart%20Hearth'>Roseart Hearth (Msmelanie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College fiction, College romance, F/M, Modern Era, Romantic humor, humorous romance, romcom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msmelanie/pseuds/Msmelanie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msmelanie/pseuds/Roseart%20Hearth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Hojo. He used to be a normal guy but, completely absorbed in his pity over losing Kagome, he's driving his friends nuts! Inuyasha decides that if he wants his friend back, something must be done. Too bad destiny thinks irony is funny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Good Samaritan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that I am trying to remaster my old fics (Update them and make them better), now is the time to go through this, update it, and let the Inuyasha community have it back.</p>
<p>Quick notes: Harry Potter did not have all it's books out yet. If there is outdated technology mentioned, then I will preserve it. I am just toning it up, mostly with grammar correction, not changing the original flavor. Enjoy.</p>
<p>Another Quick Note: I am practicing my illustrative skill! For this story, there will be two versions, the written above and the same version with photo illustrations. Read either one.:) From now on, I would like to have both versions on each new chapter if I can for this story.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Day: Wednesday</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Time: 11:46 a.m.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Place: YKU's Cafeteria.</strong>
</p>
<p>Kagome performed the two tasks she often did at lunch times at Yamaguchi Kappei University. Carry a tray while trying to get away from Hojo. "Really, Hojo, I gotta go."</p>
<p>"But," Hojo begged, "please come sit with us? I could sit with you? The guys and I could all come sit with you?" he added while he grabbed her hand.</p>
<p>Kagome tried not to topple her food. "Hojo. I'm eating with my friends. You go eat with your own friends."</p>
<p>Hojo looked at Kagome longingly as he let go of her. He watched her sit in her usual seat with her friends. "Damn."</p>
<p>Inuyasha chewed his sandwich and watched his friend make an idiot of himself. Eventually, the depressed man came back to his seat and looked miserably at his empty tray. He hadn't even bothered to fill it yet. Inuyasha couldn't take it any more. His friend used to be great to hang out with. He glared at the woman that had screwed his buddy Racoon up so bad. "Bitch, Bitch, Bitch." He took a bite of his sandwich. "Hey Racoon?"</p>
<p>Hojo glanced at him, his eyes still like a lost pet.</p>
<p>"Why don't you just *munch**munch* give up on that stupid Bitch already?" Inuyasha asked as he continued to eat his sandwich.</p>
<p>Hojo sighed as he layed his head on the table. "She is so special," He watched Kagome laugh at something her friend Yuka had said.</p>
<p>Inuyasha just scoffed. *Keh* "Yeah, no kidding." He whispered to his friend Miroku. "She changed Hojo from a normal warm-blooded male to a desperate sappy moron."</p>
<p>"I heard that." Hojo groaned. "I don't care anymore. She's all I need." He banged his head on the table repeatedly. "What *bam* an *bam* idiot *bam* I *bam* am!"</p>
<p>Miroku patted his friend's shoulder as he drank his milk. "You should forget her. She's never going to go out with you again."</p>
<p>Hojo lifted his head. "She eventually will."</p>
<p>Inuyasha just shook his head while finished off his sandwich. "That's what you said a month and a half ago. Give it up already. Your 'last chance' time is over."</p>
<p>"I can't. I just can't." Hojo looked at his empty tray. "This tray symbolizes my life."</p>
<p>"Philosophy now? Hojo man, geez." Inuyasha pointed over to Kagome who had been getting up to put her tray away. "Look at her. What does she even got? She's not real sexy, she's hardly got a chest, she's just... <em>well, actually she does have a nice...stop that. Trying to convince Hojo here.</em> ...she's just an average run of the mill chick."</p>
<p>"Inuyasha is right," Miroku said to Hojo's groan. "She is no more special than all the women who ogle you right now."</p>
<p>"Hoj'? I gotta say this," Inuyasha said as he started to eat his potato. "You are pathetic."</p>
<p>Kagome tried to stop being annoyed by all the eyes staring at her from Hojo's table.</p>
<p>"Kagome?" Ayumi asked, obviously realizing Kagome's problem. "Hojo does seem different. Maybe you should give the jerk another chance? He probably learned his lesson and won't ever cheat on you again."</p>
<p>Kagome looked over at her friend, Endo Ayumi . They weren't the closest of friends and didn't share too much in common. Ayumi was more of 'the friend of a friend', but they did get along okay most of the time. Kagome brought out some of her homework. "No Ayumi. We are over. I've told him that we are just friends now. That's it and that's all."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but we really think he might be loyal this time," Eri added.</p>
<p>Kagome cringed at her friend Arai Eri's answer. Eri was more of a friend than Yuka, but currently she wasn't helping Kagome since she had also become friends with Fukazawa Hojo. "Loyal, yeah but, I don't know. The guy is just . . ."</p>
<p>"Just what?" Eri asked as she bit into her sandwich again.</p>
<p>Kagome tried to focus on her homework. "He proposed to me this morning."</p>
<p>"What?!" Sango, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi all shouted in surprise.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Kagome muttered. "When I came downstairs he was right there. In a tuxedo, on one knee, and everything. It was so embarrassing." She shuddered as she remembered the horror all over again.</p>
<p>"Geez. Kagome," Yuka said in disbelief. "He actually wants to marry you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Kagome muttered as she looked at Yuka. Narita Yuka. Next to Sango, one of her closest friends. They had two classes together and they we're usually partners in them. They became friends when she first came to college two years ago. Actually, all of Higurashi Kagome's friends she met in her first year at the College. All except Yamada Sango. That friend she had known ever since grade school.</p>
<p>Dang, Kagome thought in frustration as she chewed on the bottom of her pencil. <em>These problems are the worst. I hate College Algebra.</em> Kagome looked over at Sango. She was about to ask her best friend something when-</p>
<p>"Take it!" Ayumi and Eri shouted happily at the same time.</p>
<p>Kagome looked at her two currently unstable friends. "Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"Come on Kagome," Ayumi pleaded. "You two went out for like three years. Kagome, proposals don't just fall out of the sky. Accept it and live happily ever after."</p>
<p>Kagome shook her head with wisdom. "He'd just cheat on me again."</p>
<p>"Kagome. Listen to reason," Eri continued. "Hojo. Proposal. Girl, he loves you! I bet he'd rather lose an appendage than ever cheat on you again."</p>
<p>Kagome looked over and saw a strange smile on Sango.<em> I doubt that's from imagining us together.</em> She looked back at her homework and entered into the black hole abyss that was her math. Kagome took the pencil out of her mouth. She had just bitten off a piece of the eraser. Yuck. <em>Let's face it, I need help.</em> She gazed over at Sango pleadingly. Ever since the second grade Sango could help with anything. From boys to algebra to her simply daily troubles. "Sango, I need help."</p>
<p>Sango seemed to be perplexed. "It's your life, Kagome, but if he does cheat on you again, I will be the one ripping off an appendage. I will choose which apendage he will lose."</p>
<p>Kagome looked back at Sango, puzzled. <em>Oh yeah. We had been talking about Hojo.</em> "Umm, no, Sango. I was talking about this." She raised the math paper to Sango's face. "Do you think it's 5a/b or 10a/b?"</p>
<p>Her friends all sweatdropped.</p>
<p>"You mean . . ." Eri sighed. "You won't even consider it?"</p>
<p>Kagome gave them a disgusted look. "Marry Fukazawa Hojo? Yuck. I don't even date him anymore, remember?"</p>
<p>Eri still didn't seem like she'd believe it. "You mean, the guy proposed to you and you still won't even give him a second chance?"</p>
<p>"Right," Kagome said, not caring if her friends approved of her actions or not. "Now, will someone please help me with this?" she asked as she waved her paper again. "I think it's 5a/b but I just don't know!"</p>
<p>"YOU DID WHAT?!"</p>
<p>"She told me no and that we're only friends," Hojo said sadly.</p>
<p>Inuyasha crossed his arms and muttered, "You idiot, giving up on your freedom like that."</p>
<p>"That . . . why?" Miroku asked, too shocked to say anything else.</p>
<p>"Because I need her. I-she's just-I can't stand it!" Hojo banged the table with his fist. "Geez, I-I don't know what I'll do if someone else gets her."</p>
<p>Inuyasha glanced at the woman Hojo was madly in love with. The woman he had dubbed 'The Bitch'. "Then, we won't let her."</p>
<p>Hojo looked up at Inuyasha. "What?"</p>
<p>"We won't let her." Inuyasha grinned wickedly. "We'll just 'persuade' all her admirers to stay away."</p>
<p>Miroku stared at Inuyasha. "That's barbaric."</p>
<p>"Tch. So?" Inuyasha said. "If Hojo doesn't get back with 'the Bitch' sooner or later, than he's just gonna lie around and be miserable his whole life. And that I can't stand. Neither can you, you know it."</p>
<p>Hojo looked back at Kagome as she and her friends were leaving. "Beat up everyone who likes Kagome . . ."</p>
<p>Miroku thought about what Inuyasha said. He really couldn't stand the whimp his friend had become. "I suppose it's a good samaritan act, from a certain point of view."</p>
<p>Hojo looked back at Miroku and Inuyasha with hope. "Do you mean it? Would you really do this for me?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, yeah. What are friends for?"</p>
<p>Hojo smiled. "Thanks guys! Okay, right now I can name at least six guys who are close to her."</p>
<p>
  <strong>Time: 2:00 P.M.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Place: Guys' Bathroom</strong>
</p>
<p>*Splash**Flush*</p>
<p>"Okay, okay, I won't!"</p>
<p>"Won't what?" Inuyasha demanded of his victim as he stuffed his head in the toilet stool again. Sure, a swirlie was a juvenile thing to do. He knew that, but for this particular fella, it could be traumatizing according to Hojo's information.</p>
<p>*Flush*</p>
<p>"I won't ask her out! I'll never even talk to her! Or look at her, I promise!" the poor victim Robun spouted.</p>
<p>"And who is her?" Hojo shouted from behind Inuyasha.</p>
<p>"Kagome! Higurashi Kagome!" Robun yelled out. "I'll never even think about her again, I swear!"</p>
<p>Inuyasha brought the poor guy out of the stall while Miroku handed him a towel. Robun grabbed the towel quickly and took off.</p>
<p>"That's right," Hojo shouted. "Don't you ever forget that promise!"</p>
<p>Inuyasha and Miroku grinned at each other. Their friend was starting to get back to normal.</p>
<p>"Well, Mr. Wimpy is finally getting some of his spunk back," Inuyasha declared. "You want the honor of taking out the next guy then?"</p>
<p>Hojo smirked. "You bet. No one's getting near my Kagome again."</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Time: 4:26 P.M.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Place: Student Union College Hall</strong>
</p>
<p>Kagome stopped off by the local snack shop inside the University. She was in the middle of purchasing some Keebler's Club crackers and a bottle of Dr. Pepper when she spotted her friend Koboyashi Robun. She waved at him as he passed by but he didn't even give her a courteous smile. That was strange, she thought as she took her items and headed off to Sango's Human Development Class. That's really strange, she thought as she began eating a cracker. <em>The moment Robun always sees me, he runs over to me and starts to talk. I wonder if something's wrong with him? </em>As Kagome got closer to the building Sango's class was in, she saw her friend sitting on the bench. "Hi, Sango. Ready to go home for the day?"</p>
<p>Sango put her bookbag on the ground, pulled up it's handle and rolled it as they walked. "Definitely. Can you come over and help me with something though?"</p>
<p>Kagome was about to reply with a yes when two figures walked out in front of her. "Yes?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha smirked. "Hey there Miss Bitch. Notice something different in your day?"</p>
<p>Kagome noticed an old friend behind Inuyasha and Miroku. "Hi Zenko. How's your day going?"</p>
<p>Zenko froze in his place as he looked at Inuyasha and Miroku. "I-I-I-I didn't say anything to her!" He shouted as he dropped all his books and ran away.</p>
<p>Kagome just stood there. <em>First Robun, now Zenko?</em> "What's going on?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha started to laugh. "Oooh, I think the Bitch finally figured it out."</p>
<p>Sango and Kagome both looked at Inuyasha and Miroku displeased.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "Kikuchi, right? You're Hojo's friend, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Wow." Inuyasha looked back at Miroku. "Jeopardy smart, isn't she?"</p>
<p>Kagome humphed. "What have you been doing to my friends?"</p>
<p>Miroku and Inuyasha both just shared a look.</p>
<p>Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Us? We didn't do nothing. It seems that some of the idiots here are just realizing what a cold-hearted Bitch you are, that's all."</p>
<p>Sango pushed the handle down on her backpack and held the back of it threateningly in her hand. "Who do think you are, calling my friend a Bitch?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha smirked at her. "A person who says the obvious."</p>
<p>Kagome frowned. "What are you trying to do? Get to the point already."</p>
<p>"We believe," Miroku reasoned, "that you've been a little too harsh on our friend, and that you should give him a second chance."</p>
<p>"I told him," Kagome stated firmly, "that I'm not marrying him."</p>
<p>"Well, I hope you don't," Inuyasha grunted. "We want you to be his girlfriend again, not suck the life out of him even more."</p>
<p>Kagome turned her back on the guys. "I've told him 100 times already. We are just friends."</p>
<p>Sango nodded her head and they both walked the opposite way.</p>
<p>Inuyasha kicked a rock near the sidewalk. "That heartless Bitch," he shouted as he cracked his knuckles one by one. "When we're done with her, she'll literally be crawling back to Racoon."</p>
<p>
  <strong>Day: Thursday</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Time: 7:57 A.M.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Place: YKU College Hall Abe</strong>
</p>
<p>Kagome tried to ignore all the suspicious looks she was getting from people as she was going in.</p>
<p>"Doesn't that look like her?"</p>
<p>"I think it is."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is."</p>
<p>Kagome continued to ignore everyone until she saw Sango ripping a piece of paper off a far off wall. "Sango?"</p>
<p>Sango smiled nervously at her as she tried to hide that same paper. "Hello Kagome. How are you?"</p>
<p>Kagome didn't buy into her greeting. "I know people have looked at me funny on the way out. Sango, what is it?"</p>
<p>Sango cringed as she gave the piece of paper to her friend. "I'm sorry. I don't think many people saw it yet."</p>
<p>Kagome gasped as she looked at it. It was a picture of her looking happily out her window. Underneath it said:</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">LOST BITCH</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">REWARD FOR ANYONE WHO FINDS THIS BITCH. BE CAREFUL, DO NOT GO NEAR HER! SHE CAN MAKE YOUR BLOOD GO COLD WITH HER HEART OF ICE. ONE VICTIM HAS ALREADY BEEN CLAIMED</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL THE LOCAL ANIMAL SHELTER.</span>
</p>
<p>Kagome ripped up the paper but her troubles didn't end there. When she went back to her dorm after her second class and checked her mail, there was another copy. Then when she went to her third class, there was one taped on the front of her desk.</p>
<p>But lunchtime, was the last straw.</p>
<p>-----------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. All About Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Best Man Steals the Bride<br/>Chapter Two: All About the Cookies</p>
<p>
  <strong>Time: 11:56 A.M.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Place: KYU's Cafeteria.</strong>
</p>
<p>Kagome and her friends got their trays prepared and walked over to their usual seats. While there though, Kagome's horrible picture found them again.</p>
<p>"This is outrageous," Sango said.</p>
<p>"You know it's Hojo and his friends, don't you?" Yuka asked Kagome.</p>
<p>"Most likely," Kagome said with a grumble.</p>
<p>Sango placed her tray down roughly. "I don't get it. I mean, Hojo never even showed you the right kind of attention until you caught him cheating and dumped him. Now that you don't want the guy back, you are supposed to be the villain?" She looked over at the grinning faces of Inuyasha, Miroku, and Hojo. "Let me at them Kagome, I still have four of my heaviest books in this bookbag."</p>
<p>Kagome waved her off. "Settle down, Girl." She grabbed her tray, stood up and smiled at the guys. "I never wanted to say this to Hojo but he's left me no choice. I'll be back soon."</p>
<p>Hojo's longing grin suddenly became brighter as Kagome walked over to him. "Kagome?"</p>
<p>Kagome looked at the empty seat beside Hojo. "May I sit down?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha groaned. "Don't shed."</p>
<p>"Please don't mind him," Hojo quickly said as he stood up. "Please, please sit down."</p>
<p>Miroku smiled at her. "A wise choice."</p>
<p>Kagome looked over at Hojo, ignoring Miroku's statement. "Hojo?"</p>
<p>"Yes?" Hojo smiled as he sat back down.</p>
<p>Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku and Hojo’s smiles were so bright, it was sickening. Then there was Kikuchi who didn’t seem to care one way or another. All of their expressions would be changing soon. "These two are your best friends, right, Hojo?"</p>
<p>"Yes, very good friends." Hojo agreed.</p>
<p>"Then when we were together, why didn't you ever properly introduce any of us?" Kagome asked.</p>
<p>"Oh?” He pointed to Inuyasha and Miroku. "Well, that's Kikuchi Inuyasha and that's Yamazaki Miroku."</p>
<p>"Pleasure to meet you.,” Miroku said politely.</p>
<p>Inuyasha just grunted.</p>
<p>Kagome didn't reply to their responses as she ate her carrot. "No, Hojo, I mean why didn't you introduce them before?"</p>
<p>Hojo's smile started to melt into a nervous laugh. "I-I didn't think you wanted to know them."</p>
<p>Inuyasha and Miroku looked back at the squirming Hojo.</p>
<p>"Hojo. They were your best friends. Why wouldn't I want to know them?" Kagome asked.</p>
<p>"Come to think of it, she does have a point," Miroku pointed out. "Why didn't you ever introduce us?"</p>
<p>"Yeah,” Inuyasha wondered too.</p>
<p>Hojo looked apologetically back at Miroku and Inuyasha. "Look, Guys, she's just not the 'type' of girls you hung out with, that's all." He looked at Kagome, praying she didn't take offense.</p>
<p>"Hojo?" Kagome put down her carrot and started to drink her glass of milk.</p>
<p>"Yes?" Hojo said politely. “Kagome, what is it?”</p>
<p>"Thanks for answering my question. I had always wondered about that," she said. "Now there's just one other thing I have to ask you." Kagome put down her milk and stared at Hojo. "Did you know what your friends were doing, to make me come back to you?"</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"Hojo?"</p>
<p>"No," Hojo weakly said.</p>
<p>Kagome stood up with her tray. "You are still a horrible liar, Fukazawa."</p>
<p>Hojo looked nervous. "It was out of love?"</p>
<p>Kagome shook her head. "You are right about one thing though. Us being friends. I think you were right, that we can't just stay friends."</p>
<p>Hojo's eyes grew wide with hope. "You mean, you'll still come back to me?"</p>
<p>"No." Kagome glared at him. "I mean I can't stand even being friends with you anymore." She turned to walk away. "Get this through your head. I will never be your wife, I will never be your girlfriend, and after everything you and your friends just pulled?"</p>
<p>Hojo tried to close his ears. He didn't want to hear it, but she made sure he did.</p>
<p>"I will never be your friend ever again, Mr. Fukazawa," she finished as she walked back to her friends' usual table.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Time: 1:30 P.M </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Place: Hojo's apartment</strong>
</p>
<p>Hojo kept staring at his wall as he kept bouncing the ball off of it.</p>
<p>"Come on, Racoon, pull yourself together!" Inuyasha shouted in frustration. "There are a 1,000 more beautiful women out in this world just waiting to be discovered. Why is it that you've got to pine over some unsexy goody two shoes?"</p>
<p>Hojo remained silent and didn't ever break in bouncing his ball off the wall.</p>
<p>Inuyasha and Miroku just hung their heads.</p>
<p>Miroku looked over at Inuyasha. "I think we've lost him."</p>
<p>Inuyasha just grumbled his agreement.</p>
<p>"Why," Hojo started to mutter as he continued bouncing his little ball. "Why'd I ever...?"</p>
<p>Miroku looked sympathetically back at his love-shattered friend. "As Rowland once said 'In love, somehow, a man's heart is either exceeding the speed limit, or getting parked in the wrong place’."</p>
<p>"Wrong place?" Inuyasha scoffed as he pointed out his incoherent mumbling friend. "He parked his heart in a fifteen-minute zone and instead of getting a ticket for taking too long, she hauled him off to jail.”</p>
<p>Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "Love is fickle." He looked at his watch. "My time to help Hojo has long since passed. I must head home."</p>
<p>"Yeah, help." Inuyasha glared at him. "All you've been doing is throwing love quotes here and there." He turned away from Miroku. "That crap only works for girls.” Miroku ignored him as he left out the door.</p>
<p>Hojo continued to play with the ball. "She was everything and now, we can't even be friends." Hojo stopped playing with his ball and tossed it over to Inuyasha. "Did I ever tell you why I went out with her in the first place?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha tossed the ball onto Hojo's bed. "No, but I bet you're gonna tell me," he muttered.</p>
<p>Hojo landed on his bed next to the ball and stared at the ceiling. "She's unique. So special. I didn't know that at first though. A guy from my college bet me 200 dollars that I couldn't land Kagome."</p>
<p>"Land the bitch?" Inuyasha questioned.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Hojo sighed as he threw the ball up and down into the air. "I never did though. Instead...." he smiled nostalgically. "Instead I found out what a won-"</p>
<p>"Wonderful and perfect being she is," Inuyasha finished for him. "Yeah, yeah." <em>Like we haven't heard that a thousand times already.</em></p>
<p>Hojo threw the ball on the floor. "I messed up bad."</p>
<p>Inuyasha walked over and hit Hojo on the head. "Dammit, will you stop feeling sorry for yourself already." He headed toward the door. "She's not special. That bitch is no more special than every other woman in this world.” Hojo didn't reply as Inuyasha angrily left.</p>
<p><em>Best chick in the world. Sheesh. What a bunch of crap,</em> Inuyasha muttered to himself as walked away from Hojo's apartment. 'What's so special about this dumb broad?'</p>
<p>"Inuyasha!"</p>
<p><em>Speaking of way better babes.</em> Inuyasha grinned as one of his old girlfriends came running toward him. "Hey there, Baby."</p>
<p>"Hi!" she giggled as she chewed on the gum in her mouth. She twirled her fingers around her long blonde hair. "You weren't home," she pouted, "so I figured you were gone."</p>
<p>"...yeah..."</p>
<p>She lit up again. "You were at Hojo's place again, weren't you?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha looked at Hojo's apartment that was still behind him. "Yeah, good guess."</p>
<p>"Inu-baby?" she whined. "Can we go somewhere? I'm bored."</p>
<p>"Umm. Okay, just one second." Inuyasha took out his cellphone to call his other girlfriend. “Hey, I can’t meet you tonight, Baby.” She made pouty sounds asking why not and he said he forgot night classes.” When he hung up, the girlfriend in front of him asked her who that had been. “My mom.”</p>
<p>"You're playing with me! People don't call their mom, Baby!"</p>
<p>Inuyasha scratched his head and smiled a brilliant, innocent, and very deceiving smile. "Oh, yeah. Well, I was speaking to my new baby brother too."</p>
<p>"Oh?" she asked as she knocked on the top of her head. "Okay, now it makes sense."</p>
<p>Inuyasha just as he swung his arm around...<em>Angelina? Angelica?</em> No wait. Angelica was who he called. Well, he swung his arm around who ever she was and started to walk down the street.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Time: 3:23 P.M. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Place: Ito Hall </strong>
</p>
<p>Inuyasha walked proudly to his next class while Hojo slumped miserably beside him. <em>Come on, where is she?</em> Inuyasha grumbled to himself. Sure, he was Hojo's friend but the guy was currently driving him crazy.</p>
<p>"Oh, Hojo!" A voice suddenly screamed at Hojo, waking him up out of his stupor.</p>
<p><em>Heh. Right on time.</em> Inuyasha grinned as the girl sailed into Hojo and well... Inuyasha chuckled. There was just no other word than he could think of but glomp.</p>
<p>Hojo tried to pry away the girl clinging onto him. "What are you doing?" He looked desperately at Inuyasha.</p>
<p>Inuyasha just waved goodbye to his old friend. "Have fun, Racoon. See ya tomorrow." Racoon called for him again but Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders. "She'll eventually let go. Bye," he said as he walked off.</p>
<p>"Hojo! I heard what that mean Higura-whatsis said to you," she pouted as she rubbed Hojo’s cheek. "Your friend told me that you needed company now. Well, I can be really good company."</p>
<p>Hojo beamed red. "Inuyasha?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha laughed and ran off. "Give her a whirl, she'll do ya some good!"</p>
<p>As Inuyasha was running someone squealed out his name. He looked behind her and saw a woman with short brown hair holding a small container of something. "Hey, Cookie."</p>
<p>Cookie smiled and handed him her container. "Your Cookie made cookies for you, Inu-kun!"</p>
<p>Inuyasha reluctantly took the gift. <em>Great. Probably burnt or something.</em> "I'll eat it later. I gotta hurry and get to class."</p>
<p>"You want to go out tonight?" She yelled as Inuyasha ran off again.</p>
<p>"Maybe. Wait by your phone tonight," Inuyasha yelled back as he ran into his World History classroom.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Time: 6:26 P.M. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Place: Ito Hall/World History classroom</strong>
</p>
<p>Inuyasha grumbled as he tried to concentrate on the bubble sheet in front of him. 'Shit. I forgot about this damn test.' He looked around and realized everyone was gone except for him and the teacher.</p>
<p>The teacher got up and started to pack up his books. "Time."</p>
<p>Inuyasha cursed as he filled in the last remaining bubbles. "Fine, I'm done," he grumbled as he handed the paper over to the teacher. He got his things together and touched his stomach as he left the classroom. <em>Why am I always hungry after tests?</em></p>
<p>He walked out into the hall and sat down on the floor next to another classroom. He had promised Candy that he would take her home tonight. He felt around inside his backpack for the cookies his other girlfriend had made. As long as he was waiting, then he should eat his stomach said to him logically as it growled again.</p>
<p>He took a few bites and finished off the first few cookies and watched some other students leaving their own night class. That's also when he saw someone he didn't really care to see.</p>
<p>Kagome groaned as she stopped and looked at the glare Inuyasha was sending toward her. "Hello, Mr. Kikuchi."</p>
<p>Inuyasha stuck another cookie in his mouth, but his stomach wasn't doing any better. It had started to feel a little worse. "Bitch."</p>
<p>Kagome looked away to the woman's bathroom behind her. "I do have a name."</p>
<p>"Yeah. Bitch," Inuyasha said.</p>
<p>Kagome turned back to look at him angrily. "What exactly do you expect of me? To go back to a guy who cheated on me?"</p>
<p>"Tch. It was just one broad." Inuyasha said miserably. Man, his tummy was beginning to hurt. "That's barely cheating."</p>
<p>Kagome just sighed. "I'm going home."</p>
<p>"Grab your collar so the dog catcher doesn't get you," Inuyasha said as he stopped eating the cookies and rubbed his poor stomach.</p>
<p>Kagome mumbled something under her breath.</p>
<p>"What?" Inuyasha asked.</p>
<p>"I said, you're giving bad references considering your own nick name."</p>
<p>"Yeah? You got a problem with my na-" Inuyasha couldn't finish his statement. He quickly covered his mouth and made for the bathroom behind Kagome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagome looked back at the swinging door. "Mr. Kikuchi?" She called out as she suddenly heard violent retching. <em>Ooh, that doesn't sound good.</em></p>
<p>"Inuyasha, I'm ready!" Candy yelled out as she ran out of her classroom with her red hair bobbing up and down. She looked over at Kagome. "Hello," she smiled. "Have you seen little Inu-kins?"</p>
<p>Kagome pointed to the bathroom behind her. She was about to tell Candy he was currently not in the mood to talk, but the girl had nudged her out of the way and ran in. "Silly Yasha. What're you doing in a girl's-oh so eww!"</p>
<p>Kagome just watched as the girl bolted out at full speed and stood behind her.</p>
<p>"Oh, gross! Gross, gross gross! He's got yucky puke all over and-ewwww!" She crossed her arms. "I'm not riding home with him tonight." she yelled right before she smiled another one of her classmates. "Jigen, can I ride home with you?"</p>
<p>Kagome looked back at the bathroom door. <em>He didn't even make it to a stall?</em> She pushed the door open. <em>Yeah, I can see what that girl was talking about.</em> She walked over to Inuyasha. He was sprawled out on the bathroom floor and his face, clothes, and long white silvery hair were currently in the poor mess he made. He didn't move much. The only proof he was still alive was the horrible moaning coming from him.</p>
<p>Kagome stepped around him and opened the first stall up. She bent down to try and get Inuyasha to move but the response she got was him wretching all over her favorite jacket.</p>
<p>Kagome kept her disgust in her mind and kept trying to help him to budge. When he finally did, she led him to the stall she had opened up. He immediately bent over the toilet stool.</p>
<p>Kagome looked at his poor hair. Normally, it was such a beautiful and rare color she hadn’t seen before. Both silver and white. Currently it did not look like anything that would get a positive reaction out of any female. She looked into her purse and fumbled for an old scrunchy of hers that would help him keep all that gooey hair back.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Time: 7:00 P.M. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Place: Ito Hall/Woman's Bathroom</strong>
</p>
<p>Kagome kept trying to keep the small strands of hair her scrunchy weren't keeping out of his face. Inuyasha moaned as he brought his head out of the toilet stool. "How come you stayed?"</p>
<p>Kagome just smiled sadly at him. "Because, you were really sick, and it's just not fun to be alone when you're really sick."</p>
<p>Inuyasha listened to her words as he looked at his clothing. "Shoot."</p>
<p>"Don't worry. You can clean up when you get back home," Kagome said, "but, I don't think you should drive home just yet. Where do you live?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha had to agree with her. He told her where he lived as he started to look at her poor jacket. "Crap. I'll pay for a new one."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it,” she grunted as she helped him up.</p>
<p>As Inuyasha walked next to Kagome, he couldn't help but wonder. She'd been there by his side the whole time. Geez, any sane chick would've gone running just like he heard Candy do earlier. He looked over at the puzzling woman. <em>But she stayed?</em></p>
<p>Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, a little worry in her voice. "Hey, are you gonna be okay?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha tried to give his independent bad-boy smirk unsuccessfully. "That's the last time I eat anything from a broad."</p>
<p>Kagome ignored his choice of wording and laughed. "Yeah. Well, who knows what the ingredients had been."</p>
<p>As they reached the parking lot Kagome pointed out her old car. A 1980 something car with no hubcap that featured a sheek dull rusty green with seats that were coming apart at the seams. It had seen better days. "That's it over there. Isn't it a beaut?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha didn't reply as she helped him into her car.</p>
<p>"Now normally, I don't give strangers rides," Kagome said wanting to make her intentions clear. "You are one of Hojo's oldest friends though, and you aren't in the right kind of condition to try anything anyway."</p>
<p>Inuyasha just moaned.</p>
<p>Kagome just smiled at him. "It's okay, Kikuchi. It'll eventually pass," she said as she started up her car. "Now let's get you home, just in case it hasn't quite passed." Then, she thought for a second. "And if you do feel sick, try and stick your head out the window."</p>
<p>Inuyasha moaned his agreement. Or disagreement? Kagome didn't really know, she couldn't read moans.</p>
<p>"Stupid *moans* cookies. Broad cooked like *moans* Akane," Inuyasha muttered as Kagome stopped the car. Kagome got out and helped him open his door. The passenger side door didn't work from the inside. "Not everyone can be Kasumi."</p>
<p>Inuyasha just grunted as he got out and walked to his front door. He looked back and saw Kagome watching him. She was making sure he made it into the house? He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He unlocked the door and stepped in, hearing Kagome's car start to take off. He looked around and saw Sesshoumaru sitting on the couch.</p>
<p>Sesshoumaru looked at him with disgust. "Inuyasha, you look like crap and you smell like it too. Go take a shower."</p>
<p>Inuyasha grumbled as he headed to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and made a sour face. He tried to take out the band Kagome had put in his hair. As he was taking it out, he realized why she had put it in. He threw the poor band in the garbage and immediately turned the shower head on.</p>
<p>As he proceeded to take his shower, he realized that he had learned three important things that day.</p>
<ol>
<li>Cookies from girlfriends are bad.</li>
<li>He needed to start to bring a small hairband to school.</li>
</ol>
<p>And most importantly, the third as he began to wash his hair....</p>
<p>He was starting to see what Racoon was talking about.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Striking A Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p>I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I also don't own Keebler's crackers, Dr. Pepper, Swiss Miss Cocoa, Harry Potter, Ranma or whatever other bizarre things this fanfiction includes I may be mistaken to own. I make this entire story and all of it's chapters only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). I make no profit off of this fic, so please don't sue. You won't get much since I'm just a struggling college student.^^</p>
<p>Best Man Steals the Bride</p>
<br/>
<p>By: Fondest Desire</p>
<br/>
<p> Chapter Three: Striking a Deal.</p>
<p>Day: Friday</p>
<p>Time: 6:54 A.M.</p>
<p>Place: Ito Hall</p>
<p>Hojo smiled nervously at Kagome as she passed by him and his friends. Kagome just continued to ignore him.</p>
<p>Miroku raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha suspiciously.</p>
<p>Inuyasha frowned. "What's your problem?"</p>
<p>Miroku continued to eye him suspiciously. "You did not utter the word 'bitch' underneath your breath as she passed by."</p>
<p>Inuyasha scoffed. "So?"</p>
<p>"So you always do." Miroku frowned at his friends bafflement.</p>
<p>Hojo glanced at Inuyasha. "She did something yesterday, didn't she?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha ignored his glance. "Sort of."</p>
<p>"She did?" Miroku looked in awe at Inuyasha. "What exactly did she do?"</p>
<p>"Nothin' important." Inuyasha uttered under his breath.</p>
<p>Hojo sighed. "It's never earth-shattering, just something trivial, but nice." He started to walk away from his friends. "That's my Kagome."</p>
<p>Miroku looked back at Inuyasha eagerly.</p>
<p>"Told you, it was nothin'." Inuyasha growled. "Now come on, we'll be late for our stupid first class."</p>
<br/>
<p>Time: 4:35 P.M.</p>
<p>Place: Abe Hall/ World Literature Class</p>
<p>Inuyasha looked at his watch as he watched Kagome come into their literature class.</p>
<p>Kagome gave him a strange look. He was sitting net to her usual seat in front. <em>Doesn't he usually hide out in the back?</em></p>
<p>Inuyasha glanced at her as she sat down. "Yeah. You?"</p>
<p>Kagome looked at him.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I wanted to...ya know. For last night."</p>
<p>Kagome looked at him a little blank. "Oh. Sure, it was no problem really."</p>
<p>"Yeah well." Inuyasha stretched in his desk. "I still owe you a jacket."</p>
<p>Kagome shrugged it off. "It's really nothing. It was getting old anyway."</p>
<p>Inuyasha knew she was lying about the first part. She wore that jacket he ruined practically every day at lunchtime.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, the literature teacher Dr. Salmon dropped in. Five minutes late, as usual. Dr. Salmon erased the writing on the board that the previous teacher left up. "Alright, and how is everyone today?"</p>
<p>No one answered, as per the usual.</p>
<p>The teacher lifted his eyebrow at Inuyasha. "Well Mr. Kikuchi A-"</p>
<p>"Inuyasha." Inuyasha growled correcting him.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot again. Inuyasha," the teacher corrected himself as he brought out his books. "It's nice to see you in the front for a change. Perhaps, we should start with you to get the ball rolling today."</p>
<p>Inuyasha grimaced. </p>
<p>"What was your impression of Achebe's Things Fall Apart?" Dr. Salmon smiled.</p>
<p><em>Great. Like I've even started that book.</em> Inuyasha grumbled to himself. "...it was okay."</p>
<p>"That's good. I'm glad you enjoyed it," the teacher said. "What part seemed to reach out to you the most?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha stopped to think. <em>Crap. What were they chatting about in the beginning of the class?</em> "The end?"</p>
<p>Dr. Salmon raised his eyebrows. "Fascinating. You actually enjoyed when Okonkwo died in the end? That's very interesting, most people didn't like it."</p>
<p> Inuyasha grumbled to himself. <em>Did I just mess up?</em></p>
<p>Kagome raised her hand. Inuyasha was actually being nice to her for once. She just had to get the poor spotlight off of him.</p>
<p>"Yes Kagome?" the teacher smiled.</p>
<p>"I was wondering..." Kagome tapped her pencil on the desk. "...could we discuss how the women were treated in this book?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha looked back at her. <em>Did she just take the heat off of me?</em></p>
<br/>
<p>The rest of the period continued with discussion around the book. But right before the ending, the teacher addressed something new to the class. "Alright, now next time we meet you should begin 'The Good Earth'. Try to read up to at least page 40."</p>
<p>Inuyasha groaned and rolled his eyes. <em>All this class is about is reading. Reading, reading, reading.</em></p>
<p>"In addition to this." the teacher went on. "We need to start to discuss your discussion papers."</p>
<p>The whole class joined Inuyasha and Kagome in a huge groan.</p>
<p>"I want you to read a book, or a series of books of around 1500 pages," the teacher announced.</p>
<p>Everyone groaned again.</p>
<p>"Now, I will assign partners. You will both read the same material, but give in two separate papers," the teacher finished.</p>
<p>Inuyasha sighed. Great. More reading. Like he didn't have a life?</p>
<p>As the teacher was finishing up choosing partners, he looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. "And I think you two will do fine together."</p>
<p>Kagome and Inuyasha both glanced at each other.</p>
<p>Dr. Salmon just smiled as he started to pack up his own things. "As soon as you choose your book or series, then I want you to tell me as soon as possible. No two groups will do the same thing. And if you take too long, then I will assign you a book."</p>
<p>As the teacher left, everyone else started to pack up.</p>
<p>Kagome looked over at Inuyasha wearily.</p>
<p>"What?" Inuyasha grumbled.</p>
<p>"What did you want to do?" Kagome asked as she finished putting her book away.</p>
<p>Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "How about nothin'?"</p>
<p>Kagome frowned. He was joking, right? "This isn't an ordinary paper Kikuchi. It's worth 50 percent of our grade for this class."</p>
<p>Inuyasha choked. "50%?!"</p>
<p>Kagome frowned. "Didn't you read the syllabus?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha just groaned. Awww crap!</p>
<p>"Come on, this is a good thing, not a bad thing." Kagome replied. "I know you probably haven't done so well on the pop quizzes we've had so far. If we do a good job, it'll help raise your grade."</p>
<p>"Feh." Inuyasha frowned. "You just don't want me to stick you with all the work."</p>
<p>Kagome smirked back at him. "Can't. You have to write your own paper, remember? And I really don't think my writing voice could ever be like yours."</p>
<p>"Huh? What writing voice?" Inuyasha asked confused.</p>
<p>Kagome sighed. Didn't he ever listen in class? "Writing voice: The way you create your own paper."</p>
<p>"Oh. Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha geniusly replied as he looked at his watch. "Supper time. Outta here."</p>
<p>"Wait a minute." Kagome interrupted as he heaved his bookbag onto his shoulder. "No two groups can do the same books, remember? Unless we want to be stuck with something boring or assigned to us, I think we should figure out what we're going to do."</p>
<p>Inuyasha just groaned. "Fine, whatever. Then let's go to my place and get this over with."</p>
<p>Kagome shook her head no to his suggestion. "Look, I know you are an old friend of Hojo's, but I just don't know you well enough to go to your place," she explained as she put on her bookbag. "How about we go to my dorm instead?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha crossed his arms. "You live in a dinky dorm? What's so great about that?"</p>
<p>Kagome smiled sagely as they started to leave the classroom. "The fact that the dorm is Kadowaki, and any lecherous moves may result in facing tons of women at the same time."</p>
<p>Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "Kadowaki? You mean, the only all-girl dorm on campus where guys can't come in?"</p>
<p>"Oh, guys can come in but they each need a female escort," Kagome pointed out.</p>
<p>Inuyasha started to walk along with her again. <em>Kadowaki. Shit, Miroku's wanted to get in that place since before he even first enrolled here. Huh. Wonder what it's really like?</em> "Alright, but I say we call for Pizza when we get there."</p>
<p>"Pizza?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. We'll split the cost 50/50." Inuyasha added.</p>
<p>Kagome sighed and then laughed.</p>
<p>Inuyasha looked at her like she had just gone crazy. "What the hell's so funny?"</p>
<p>Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing. You're just nicer to be around when you're not calling me 'bitch'."</p>
<p>"Feh. Yeah, well don't let it go to your head. I'm only doing this so I pass this stupid class." He shared a small peak at her. <em>And if she thinks I'm not using this to Hojo's advantage, she's got another thing coming.</em></p>
<br/>
<p>Time: 5:40 P.M.</p>
<p>Place: Miroku's dorm.</p>
<p>Miroku looked out the window, watching the lovely ladies leaving to and fro the place of his dreams. Kadowaki. Mmmmm....</p>
<p>Hojo sighed. Coming to visit Miroku at his dorm was pointless sometimes. "Miroku? Are you listening?"</p>
<p>"Mhm." He replied as he watched two young women in nicely fitting jeans enter the building. <em>Binoculars are a wonderful invention.</em></p>
<p>Hojo frowned. "Miroku. Your computer's on fire."</p>
<p>"Mhm." Miroku said again as another two...wait...</p>
<p><em>Long white hair? Amber eyes? Inuyasha?!</em> He peaked through his binoculars again. <em>And he is walking in with who?!</em> He watched al the dimensions, trying to guess who, but gave up and looked at her face. <em>Hojo's girl?!</em></p>
<p>"Miroku? What are you looking at that is so interesting?" Hojo sighed as he started to walk over toward the window.</p>
<p>"Nothing!" Miroku cheefully shouted/smiled suspiciously as he quickly dropped the curtains. "Nothing at all. Now, what were you saying about my computer?"</p>
<br/>
<p>Time: 5:42 P.M.</p>
<p>Place: Kadowaki/Outside Kagome's Dorm room.</p>
<p>Inuyasha waited impatiently as Kagome fumbled for her keys.</p>
<p>"Kagome?!"</p>
<p>Kagome looked up from her door to across the hall. "Oh, hi Eri. How were your classes today?"</p>
<p>Eri ughed. "Okay so far, but I still have a night class." She looked over suspiciously at Inuyasha.</p>
<p>"He's my partner for literature," Kagome explained as she unlocked the door and opened it.</p>
<p>Inuyasha looked around as he followed Kagome into the small living area. On the north wall, where the door was, she had her telephone and a stand. On the bottom of the stand there was a dvd/vcr. On the top of the stand there was a refrigerator that held a small 13" T.V. on top of it. On the east wall she had a bulletin board with some anime posters on it, plus shelves that displayed some of her books. On the south wall there was a huge window with a small windowseal that had her girly bathtime stuff. Beneath that was her AC. Then, on the west wall, she had her cupboards, drawers, 2 closets and a place to put her computer, printer, microwave, and small knick knacks that cluttered everything up.</p>
<p>The only thing that was big about her dorm were her two couches she had put together to create a bed.</p>
<p>Inuyasha groaned. He had had the grand tour within 5 seconds of stepping foot into her dorm. "I was right. This place is so puny, I bet you couldn't get five people in here."</p>
<p>Kagome gave him a suspicious smile. "Not true." She looked over at the phone. "Would you call for the pizza while I put my stuff away?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha muttered as he dropped his stuff next to her small T.V. set and picked up her non-cordless out-of-date phone. He wasn't gonna waste his money on this call.</p>
<p>After Kagome shoved her stuff into her left closet, she shut the door and looked at Inuyasha.</p>
<p>"45." Inuyasha simply said as he sat on her bed.</p>
<p>"As always." Kagome replied as she sat on the bed next to him. "So, is there a series you'd like to do?"</p>
<p>"Nope." Inuyasha answered.</p>
<p>Kagome continued to stare at him. "Anything at all?"</p>
<p>"Hmmm....well...." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "No."</p>
<p>Kagome frowned at him. "You aren't helping very much."</p>
<p>"So sue me." Inuyasha smirked.</p>
<p>Kagome crossed her arms. "Well, if you think I'm choosing something, without your input, then you are an idiot."</p>
<p>Inuyasha laughed it off. "That the best you can do?"</p>
<p>Kagome humphed. "This isn't a contest. Now, any ideas? What's the last book you can remember really liking?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha scratched his head. "With 1500 pages? Oh, this is gonna be awhile...."</p>
<br/>
<p>Time: 6:28</p>
<p>Inuyasha and Kagome were both sitting cross-legged on her bed eating the pizza that finally arrived.</p>
<p>"Why can't I write a paper over pizza? It'd be easier." Inuyasha grumbled.</p>
<p>Kagome frowned at him as she took another slice. "I don't know. Probably for the same reason I can't write a paper about how a certain someone managed to make me pay for hot wings!"</p>
<p>Inuyasha just smiled egotistically. "I said I'd go 50/50 on the pizza. Never said I'd pitch in on the hot wings."</p>
<p>"No one told you to order them," Kagome growled as she took a bite out of her slice.</p>
<p>"Feh. My stomach did." Inuyasha replied truthfully. "Besides, it's not my fault you weren't listening when you shoved all your crap in your closet."</p>
<p>"Ooohhh..." Kagome steamed. "I don't see how Hojo could've ever become friends with you!"</p>
<p>Inuyasha bit into his hot wing as he replied. "Then maybe you didn't ever know Racoon." Inuyasha quickly took the hot wing out of his mouth as he realized what he had just said. <em>Dammit! This is supposed to be helping Racoon, not hurting him more!</em></p>
<p>Kagome sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. Maybe I did never really know him."</p>
<p>Inuyasha moaned. Great. How would he get Racoon's butt out of the fire now? "No, I'm not. Racoon's a good guy, just go back to him already."</p>
<p>Kagome chuckled at him as if he said something funny as she shook her head no and took another bite of her pizza.</p>
<p><em>Dangit, she didn't even take me seriously?</em> Inuyasha said to himself. "You are making the guy miserable. He doesn't even act like himself any more."</p>
<p>Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "It's not my fault. I don't control him."</p>
<p>Inuyasha groaned. Wasn't coming out here tonight gonna be worth it at all? "Can you at least become friends with the guy again?"</p>
<p>Kagome didn't reply as she reached for a hot wing.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright." Inuyasha said a little gruffy. "If we promise to stop messing with you?"</p>
<p>Kagome looked at him strangely. "Speaking of which, what did you guys do to Zenko and Robun?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha laughed. He looked back at Kagome, but realized what he had to say probably wouldn't put Hojo in any kind of good spotlight either. "Nothing life threatening-let's make a deal."</p>
<p>Kagome looked at him oddly. "A deal?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. If you physically start becoming Hojo's friend again..." Inuyasha grinned. "...then I'll actually work hard for this paper."</p>
<p>Kagome looked at him. To take or to not take the bait? "Will you really stop messing with me? And my friends?"</p>
<p>"Yep." Inuyasha chimed. <em>Got her.</em></p>
<p>Kagome glanced at him suspiciously. "You will actually work really hard? No matter what we decide on?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha gave a moment of silence to think. <em>Wait. Do I got her or does she got me?</em> He stopped to think of the forlorn expresssion that his friend always wears. <em>Dammit, that guy owes me big.</em> "Yeah."</p>
<p>Kagome sighed. "Fine. If he apologizes to me, in person, then I will become friends again. But only on 2 conditions: One, You keep up your end of the deal and Two, after this paper is done that friendship's over again. Agreed?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha replied as he took the last hot wing. "But you have to actually be friends with him. Not just in name, Cutey."</p>
<p>Kagome frowned as she put the pizza box on the floor. "For your information, I prefer to be called Kagome, not Cutey."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure," was his heartfelt answer.</p>
<p>Kagome ignored him. If she wanted to get this paper done right, then she'd have to learn how to deal with this...guy. "Now, back to the subject."</p>
<p>"Subject?" Inuyasha said roughly. "Not back to the hot wings again!"</p>
<p>Kagome tried to control her temper. Think happy thoughts. "No, back to choosing books."</p>
<p>Inuyasha threw the remains of the last hot wing on the floor into the pizza box then laid back on her bed. "I don't know any books." He was about to tell her to decide already, but took more notice of the brightly colored books she held on display on her shelves. "What about those?"</p>
<p>Kagome looked strangely at him. Now, what was he thinking? "What about what?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha pointed to the books he was looking at. "Those books with all the bright colors."</p>
<p>Kagome looked at what he was pointing at. Her finely displayed Harry Potter collection on the shelves. "That's my collection."</p>
<p>Inuyasha put his hand back down and placed it behind his head. "Hell, Baby, why not just read those?"</p>
<p>Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Great, now she was a Baby? "I don't know. Those are very popular books. Real popular, I don't know if our teacher will let us use them."</p>
<p>Inuyasha shrugged it off. "Just a thought."</p>
<p>Kagome looked over at her phone. 'Well, it's not past 10:00. I guess I could call.'</p>
<p>Inuyasha watched as Kagome strolled over to her phone and started dialing. "Who are you calling?"</p>
<p>Kagome was about to answer him when the other person picked up.</p>
<p>*Yes?*</p>
<p>"Hello? Mr. Salmon? It's Kagome, from your literature class." Kagome spoke through the phone.</p>
<p>Inuyasha froze. <em>No way. Did that broad just phone the teacher?!</em></p>
<p>*Oh yes!* Mr. Salmon answered back. *Of course, nice to hear from you. Have you decided upon your topic?*</p>
<p>Kagome sighed. Could she actually ask him this? "Semi decided Mr. Salmon. Could we...use J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Collection?"</p>
<p>*(Silence. Voice clearing.) Have you read them before?*</p>
<p>Kagome frowned. This was probably not going to work. "Yes, but my partner hasn't."</p>
<p>"Hasn't what?" Interrupted Inuyasha as he started to wander around her little room and play with her knicknacks. Currently, he was annoyingly playing with her balancing balls.</p>
<p>Kagome tried to ignore him as her teacher continued.</p>
<p>*Who was your partner?*</p>
<p>Kagome frowned. "Mr. Kikuchi? Could you please stop doing that?" she asked as she started to get fed up with the noise of the balls clacking each other. "Kikuchi Inuyasha's my partner, sir."</p>
<p>"Stop calling me that, it's driving me crazy. My name's Inuyasha." Inuyasha grouched at her as he gave one of the balls one more clank.</p>
<p>Kagome waited patiently for the answer. <em>It'll be a no, I know it.</em></p>
<p>*Has he seen any of the movies?*</p>
<p>Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who sat back down on her bed. "Kikuchi, have you seen any of the Harry Potter Movies?"</p>
<p>"I've already told ya, call me Inuyasha." Inuyasha repeated stubbornly.</p>
<p>"Inuyasha." Kagome gritted through her teeth. "Have you seen any Harry Potter movies?"</p>
<p>"Were they rated R?" Inuyasha asked as he crossed her arms. "I still can't believe you called a teacher."</p>
<p>Kagome sighed. "No sir," she replied to her teacher.</p>
<p>*(Silence. Indecisive sighing.) Alright Kagome, this is what I'm going to do. Normally, I'm not this lenient. Those are very popular books and pretty simple to read. But, since your partner is Inuyasha...*</p>
<p>Kagome stayed silent. Yeah, she knew what the teacher was talking about.</p>
<p>*...I will. But-* he added. *I want a full one page summary for each book along with the discussion paper. And I want ALL five of the books that are out now, read.*</p>
<p>Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who decided to stroll back over to her balancing balls. <em>Well, he did say he would work real hard.</em> "Inuyasha, he says okay."</p>
<p>Inuyasha just grunted a good as he continued playing.</p>
<p>*Alright then, I will just write your choice down then...(Light scribbling) Alright then. Don't forget to read THE GOOD EARTH for Monday.*</p>
<p>"Yes, I won't. Thank you so much for your time sir. Goodbye." Kagome said courteously as she hung up the phone. She cleared her throat lightly. "Mr. Inuyasha?"</p>
<p>"Not Mr. Inuyasha," Inuyasha corrected her as he looked over at her.</p>
<p>Kagome smiled nervously and pointed to her Harry Potter books being displayed. "You see all those books?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha turned around and looked at them. "Yeah."</p>
<p>"Well, we have to read all of them," Kagome answered.</p>
<p>Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief for a second before he jumped onto her bed, pulled a book down and started to flip through it. "All of these?! Shit, we only needed 1500 pages! This'll be...a whole lot more!"</p>
<p>Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Don't forget our deal."</p>
<p>Inuyasha frowned at her. "What deal?"</p>
<p>Kagome frowned back at him. "That if I became Hojo's friend again, you'd actually work hard on this paper. Remember?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha grumbled. What he did for his friend. <em>Dammit Racoon! He owes me really big this time!</em></p>
<p>"Don't worry." Kagome smiled. "I'm going to reread them all over too, since we need to each write a full page summary for each book."</p>
<p>"What?!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "A full page summary for each one? Damn. Is there anything ELSE he added to torture me?"</p>
<p><em>The teacher's not torturing him.</em> Kagome frowned. <em>If anything, he's being very nice to let us use them</em>. "No. That's it."</p>
<p>Inuyasha looked at the ground angrily. He growled to himself.</p>
<p>Kagome looked at the sour expression on his face and relented. "Okay, look. If you want, we can take turns reading to each other until you get into the story. Would you like to do that?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha grabbed his stuff. "Fine then Kaggy. Let's do that. But don't forget your end of the deal."</p>
<p>Kagome frowned deeply at him. Kaggy?! "I won't." she glared at him.</p>
<p>Inuyasha opened the door to leave. "And it starts tomorrow."</p>
<p>Kagome looked back at him. "Tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Inuyasha smirked as he started to leave. "Volleyball game at 8:00."</p>
<p>Kagome raised her eyebrow at him as she watched him leave down the hallway. "Volleyball?" she shouted at him as she quickly locked her door and caught back up with him.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Section 6, row 8." Inuyasha said as he started to get on the elevator.</p>
<p>"Why?" Kagome asked as she got in the elevator and pushed 1.</p>
<p>"You'll find out." Inuyasha finally answered as the elevator stopped and he started to walk out.</p>
<p>Kagome groaned as she pushed 5. Just what was he planning?</p>
<br/>
<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>